


Silk Tie

by WritingsOfMyImagination



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Cute Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Dom Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/M, Light BDSM, Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22145875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingsOfMyImagination/pseuds/WritingsOfMyImagination
Summary: Wide awake with midnight munchies? No problem.Established Relationship AU
Relationships: Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Reader, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/You
Kudos: 14





	Silk Tie

“What time’s your alarm set tomorrow?” you inquired, rolling over enveloping your arms around Hobi’s chest. You were shameless in trying to share the body heat permeating of his skin; being greedy with the warmth already supplied to you buy the cosy duvet shrouding you both.

“4” Hobi groaned mid-stretch, one of his hands falling to your waist.

“What!” your normal tone hiked up a few notches higher looking up at him. The brown wavy hair pushed back from his forehead as he chuckled.

“We’ve got a shoot tomorrow what do you expect?”

“Well, wake me up at that time and BTS will need a new choreography lead” you toyed.

“I’ll do my best” he rewarded your forehead with a delicate kiss.

“How have you slept this week?”

“Too well”

“Is that a bad thing?”

“I suppose not. I’ve missed this though” gripping his body where your hand rested.

//

5 hours later you were wide awake, irritated at the amount of tossing and turning you’d done. Huffing, you threw the covers off and made way for the kitchen. Your feet cooled on the marble floor as you stood focusing your sight on the cereal cupboard. You needed Frosted Shreddies. The moonlight slithered in the high panel windows, an opaque white stream guiding you to slump down feet under you on the sofa. The TV near on silent, your gaze barely registering the cascade of moving pictures in front of you. Going back up for seconds, the patchwork wheat lightly clanging in the porcelain bowl. Ears pricked up at the sound of light shuffling behind you. Hobi was heading over to you, grey trackies cushioned at his hips. The midnight beams bouncing of his delicious sculpted torso. His hands slid around your front, his head resting on your shoulder.

“What’s keeping you up baby?” he spoke softly. Since the news Hobi had been much more observant of you. He’d have never normally left the comfort of the bed to come and find you.

“Cravings” You lifted up he bowl and twirled in his grip to face him. The concern dropped from his face as quick as he dropped down to your waist level.

“Why don’t you let mummy sleep this is no time to be hungry? And you could have at least picked a nicer choice than dry shreddies” he spoke to your stomach holding a hand there. You chuckled batting his hand away

“Hobi, Stop!”

“What?” he whined dodging a playful attack to his arm. You finished your mouthful before answering.

“We don’t want the boys hearing it’s only been nine weeks” His smile was not the least bit apologetic, keeping this from them had been the hardest for him by far.

“And I doubt squishy can hear your disapproval of craving choice” you added.

“Hey you told me at nine weeks the ears get more defined even though squishy is just a grape” he protested taking the bowl from you and placing it behind you.

“Touché Mr Hoseok that I did” Unobstructed he was now free to pull you into a kiss, allowing yourself to be pushed back against the side. Your hands locked behind his neck as he left your lips chasing his. Finally getting Hobi back after week, your fluctuating hormones were giving you serious that only Hobi could currently take care of.

“Shouldn’t you be heading back to bed. You’ve got to be up soon. I’ll be fine” you suggested rummaging the bowl, hands hurrying to continue snacking.

“Probably” he agreed

“Buuut?” you goaded.

His hands ventured underneath your night shirt, his shirt and traced your sides teasing his hands just underneath your breasts. One of your weak spots.

“I missed you” He was creeping and you both knew it. You were enjoying cute Hobi, you knew it wouldn’t last. Your hands dropped, trickling over his chest.

“Missed what exactly” you teased. He knew he’d been busted. Something darkened behind his eyes when his desire took over; it was unmistakable, devilish. He hesitated.

“Sure it wasn’t this?” you took lead of his hand and guided it beneath the slack waistband of your underwear. Slowly coating his slender fingers with yourself; both your eyes flashing wickedly at each other.

“This is most definitely part of it” You left him taking over your lead. His forehead fell meeting yours, his eyes focused on his hand. The atmosphere between you quickly deteriorating into a heated starved cluster.

“Fuck this!” he breathed. In moments your behind tight in his grip, legs secured round his waist. The anticipation to be underneath him on your bed quickly seeped down into panic. Your ass being placed on the glass dining room table. Your hands hanging on to his shoulders as you sheepishly looked at your surroundings.

“Hobi, what… here? We can’t” He was already pulling at your thighs, the silk of your underwear enabling him to have you almost perched on the edge.

“Why not?”

“Erm because you live with six other guys that could walk in any second” You’re protesting weak, underwear already being slipped down your legs.

“Better be quiet then while I have you dripping round my mouth then” The words could only tug at your core for a few seconds before his tongue was pressed flat scooping through your arousal. Your fingers lacing through his hair, tight enough to pinch at his scalp. Your other hand clamped round the edge of the table, colour draining from your knuckles. The slow stripes of his tongue becoming more pressured circular movements honing on your clit. He took a breath, admiring your inner thighs with wet delicate kisses.

“Tell me how good I make you feel baby” he requested, hot breath fanning your core. Fingers stroking your folds in his tongue’s absence.

“Sooo good, please Hobi” His lips curled up against your thigh.

“Uuughh” you winced as his teeth clamped down on your flesh.

“Gotta make sure I have you marked as mine princess”

“Hobi just give me your tongue for god’s sake” Your frown was met with ‘The Glare’. Blood rushed straight to your core, adrenalin pumping ferociously below your skin. You’d awakened the devil. And you were weak for it.

“Up” Any sweetness in his voice was long gone. You were not going to keep him waiting. Even the presence in front of you was different. His chest heaving, passionate eyes and tall toned stature now oozed authority. He swirled his finger round. Turn around. He flicked his finger down. Bend over on the table.

The cool of the glass table was felt through your thin cotton shirt.

“You don’t get to demand what I do to you, do you?” Passively informing you of your mistake.

“No, Sir!” you responded correctly.

“Arms behind your back” You cursed Namjoon silently for leaving a red silk tie slumped over the breakfast bar chair. He secured your wrists with little give.

“Hobi we’re In the kitchen” you reminded

_Swear to god if someone walks in…_

“You can count with me. 3 okay!” Your pulse already boiling and racing since the second he’d taken the wooden spoon from the cutlery draw. He completely ignored your previous words.

“MMhhm” you hummed.

“Yes” you quickly corrected. Flinching preparing for a reprimanding smack for not using words. It never came.

“1” he warned

“1” you responded through gritted teeth, stalling the moaning whine dead in your throat. The sting prickling on your behind.

“2” you continued, squeezing your thighs together.

“Fuck, I love it when you ask for your own punishment” he growled, the wooden spoon striking the same place again. A cry seeped past your lips permeating into the room. Hobi stepped to you pushing his weight into you gripping the back of your neck.

“Keep It down! Do you want the boys to know you’re here bent over for me in their kitchen?”

“3”

SMACK!

His palm nursed the rose tainted skin on your behind.

“Good girl, all pretty and pink” You hauled yourself on the table, more than ready for him to take you to the bedroom. Force pushing down on your shoulder blades shoving you back down, the heat of your breath fogging up the table.

“Hoseok please, just take me to bed” you whined.

“Oh baby, we’re not going anywhere” His hands trailed up your sides catching your shirt and rolling it half way up your body. His fingertips denting lightly at your sides, his touch becoming soft at your hips. They inched round your behind, dipping between your thighs. The pair of you both gasped, your hips chasing the direction of his fingers.

“Fuck…Baby I think you like the idea of being caught” Your mind was too busy honing in on how his fingers felt gliding through your arousal; your brows millimetre by milometer furrowing each time he purposely neglected your throbbing bundle of nerves. Your sighs and exhales increasingly becoming laced with frustration.

“Does my baby want something?” he coaxed, his bulge pressing into you was certainly one of your answers.

“Yes” you breathed

“Tell me”

“I want you, just touch me” His movements ceased, hovering over your clit, barely making contact.

“You’ve got to do better than that otherwise you’ll get nothing” One his hands was gripping at your hips tightly, refusing them to move into his frustratingly static fingers.

_Fuck_

“I need you Sir, pleeassee. I want you to fuck me, right here, hard!. I need you to make me cum”

“You spoil me princess” He groaned in appreciation. Instead of holding your hips back he pushed you into his fingers.

“I’ve fucking missed this” you moaned

“Yeah?” The slow circles on your clit spreading already had you arching your back. He shuffled behind you

“And this?” Your wrists pulled against the tie, fidgeting as his hand left you, trailing up to grip your hair.

“Have you missed how good my cock makes you feel” He asked coating it in your answer, you rolled your head, forehead on the glass.

“Mmmmm” you responded in a hum; not wanting to open your mouth for fear of your volume control failing.

“Words!” he scolded

“Volume down baby” he warned. Hair yanked back, he pulled you onto him, hard. His warning was lost.

Your whine was loud and drowned out with an expletive. He refused to move letting you to adjust to him or to listen for any movement elsewhere is the dorm. Or both.

“Such a dick” you breathed.

“But I’m all yours baby” he whispered in your ear. Your hair still gripped. Pulled back against him. His breath passing over your neck in a warm breeze.

“Now if I let you go are you going to be quiet while I fuck you on my kitchen table?” words falling across your skin like honey, clenching around him. You loved when he spoke filth in your ear; and he knew it.

“Yes” it was more of a plea than anything else.

“Good, cos I’d hate to not let you cum cos you can’t do what your told” His grip relinquished and he shoved you back down. Hands harshly digging into your hips stabilising you, his hips already bucking into you roughly. You struggled to filter through your cries and moans into soundless bursts. Becoming too much his hips slowed. Drawing out of you so slowly. Pushing back equally tortuously.

“Yellow” You whined. You used this warning for only one reason. To signal to Hobi you were near some kind of limit. He would stop momentarily, and give you free reign to say whatever it was that you needed him to know in that moment.

He stopped.

“What is it princess?” Concern suspended heavily in his voice, it had become more weighted since the pregnancy started, understandably so. Especially with how hard he could go. You’re convinced he has slivers of sadistic tendencies beneath that sunshine smile of his; not that you’ll ever complain.

“It’s too hard to keep quiet, I need..something for my mouth” You breathed. Rather tell him you’re not going to be able to achieve what he wants than not being given release you needed after time apart.

“Is that so?” he teased pulling out of you even more slowly.

“Yes! You feel too fucking good” you complained while obviously not complaining. Stroking the shaft of his well-deserved bedroom ego. The silk of the tie loosened around your wrist, your body spun round, tie secured at your wrists again, in front of you. The ache in your shoulder washed away with the fresh movement, synovial fluid flowing blissfully around the joints. The pair of you out of breath as he hooked your arms over his neck hoisting you onto the table; pulling the back of your thighs forward.

“Use me baby” he panted lining himself back up with you. The strands of his hair were locked firmly in your fists, bracing yourself.

“You close baby?” Your teeth and mouth clamped down onto his shoulder, his skin absorbing the moan he elicited from you with his thrust.

“Mmm” Your ability to formulate words was lost, every thing focused on how the muscles in your lower stomach began to tighten, his shoulder was already blossoming red under your mouth. Your hands had no energy left to pull his hair, falling limp into the restraints. Your moans against his skin became soundless, energy drained to the bundle of nerves in between your legs.

“Cum for me” With the pressure of his finger against your clit, everything unwound. The top half of your body froze, nails clenching into his neck. The bottom half of your body convulsed, unleashing the surge of dopamine flooding your nervous system. Your muscles spasmed clenching around him causing him to still inside you; letting you ride it out until the waves calmed.

“Why did you stop?” His hands stumbled your restraints undone, hooking the tie round your neck.

“Knees!” he ordered

_That’s why_

Normally you’d flat out refuse, roll your eyes at least but

  1. You were in no mood to be a brat and be disobedient
  2. The way his eyes glimmered at the image of you on your knees, picturing his cum smeared over the bottom half of your face was too hard to refuse.



//

“Your too fucking good to me” His praise ignited your smile like a Christmas tree, his finger tipped your chin upwards and you stood following his hand. He wiped your face with the silk round your neck.

“Hobi!” you laughed pinching the tie from his grip.

“What?” his tone a pitch higher, he winked sticking his tongue out at you.

“You’ve just wiped your cum off my face with Joon’s tie”

“And? it’ll wash”

“You’re unbelievable! I’ll never look at it the same way ever again” You chuckled retrieving your dignity in the form of your underwear from the kitchen floor.

“What if he wears it to our littluns first birthday party” he was exaggerating his words, teasing your embarrassment further

“Or oh my god what about on stage, at an intervie…” you launched the light soiled fabric directly at his face.

“Okay I’m going to bed” you announced shaking your head, doing your upmost to hinder your lips curving up.

“Love you” he lightly called after you. All he got you from you in return was your middle finger.

“I’ll wait for you to come and hold me like your supposed to”


End file.
